Count Sigeeyai
'Count Sigeeyai '''is the main antagonist in ''Hewy's Animated Movie Reviews. Character biography Count Sigeeyai is a mysterious being who is Hewy's archenemy. His name is a pun on CGI (computer-generated imagery), and his goal was to try to break Hewy with awful CGI-related films. He debuted at the end of Hewy's review of Gnomeo and Juliet ''and vows to break him. He then appears towards the end of his review of ''Mars Needs Moms. He was enraged that Hewy at least said something positive about the otherwise awful film and says that he feeds on the negative emotions on critics, and that Hewy seems unbreakable. Hewy then seemingly destroys him by firing his laser. However, at the end of his review of Kung Fu Panda 2, it was shown that Sigeeyai was still alive and was in a hospital. He then gets a phone call from his father and makes a plan to make Hewy watch Cars 2. Sigeeyai then gets enough energy to destroy the hospital, though is dismayed by a trailer of the upcoming Pixar film Brave. He then sends Diamanda Hagan to give Hewy the DVD on The Groovenians. Hewy expected his villain, however, to send him the DVD. In Hewy's review of Brave, Sigeeyai goes on RottenTomatoes.com ''and discovers that some critics had negative feelings towards the film, and hoped that Hewy would too. However, he later has to make a new plan once it's shown that Hewy liked the film. At the end of Hewy's review of ''Rise of the Guardians, Rowdy, The Hardcore Kid, and the Media Hunter make a crossover with him to complain to him about Sigeeyai. Sigeeyai made them all watch bad movies, and that he most likely made other Internet reviewers watch bad films. Hewy's Season Five then ends with them going to warn other reviewers about Sigeeyai and monitoring his next move. He makes an appearance again at the of Hewy's review of the Croods, ''in which he is seen ordering pizza and goes to his laptop. Trivia *He's voiced by Sam Flemming, who also does South Jersey Sam. *He ate popcorn while watching Hardcore Kid review ''Arthur and the War of Two Worlds. He later on ran out and his feet were blasted by Hardcore's guitar gun. *He was the one who sent Rowdy C the DVD for The Groovenians. At the end of that review, his collection of bad CGI movies were destroyed by a magnet bomb planted by the Ninja Cats. *He locked up Media Hunter before he reviewed Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back *He teamed up with The Cartoon Hero to make a device that required Cartoon Hero's suffering to make, which lead into the hero's second elseworlds month. **The Cartoon Hero actually wound up reviewing a 2D CGI movie for the finale of their teamup as opposed to the usual 3D CGI movies Sigeeyai forces reviewers to cover. *It is revealed at a cliffhanger of Hewy's review of The Groovenians that Diamanda Hagan is actually working for count Sigeeyai, leading up to Rowdy C's review of the pilot. Appearence Cigeeyai was always seen in the shadows up until the end of Hewy's review of Mars Needs Moms where he reveals himself wearing a black and white suit, a horned tophat and a frightening mask. His mask was heckled by a random person saying that Halloween is in a few months at the end of the Cars 2 review. Category:Internet Villains Category:Demon Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Game Changer Category:Enigmatic Category:Ensemble Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal